Antenna connectors for antenna cables, such as those employed in the auto industry for radios usually are provided with some form of locking means for retaining a male connector cable end in a female antenna socket. In the past such means have comprised circumferentially symmetrical ribs or locking tongues. The symmetrical ribs provide no tactile feedback differential to an assembler and the locking tongues make removal very difficult.